AkuRoku for support
by Ldrmas
Summary: It started with a video but then the next is a reward. AkuRoku
1. Chapter I

Chapter I - Antti Entinen

"Hey Axel!" I said happily as I sat atop the clock tower and Axe came up behind me. He then plopped down next to me and passed me my favorite treat. Sea Salt Ice-Cream! We began to eat together and I sighed.

"Do you remember when we first met, Axel?" I asked as I turned and leaned closer to him. The wind making my hair blow over my eyes. Axel smiled as the look in his eyes glowed, brightly.

"Oh yeah."

_I had fallen. I was on the ground but slowly rose. Where was I? I didn't remember anything. _

_A black swirly thingy appeared and there stood a guy with bright spiky hair. He was so beautiful. _

_"Well what do we have here?" I heard him and he then came in front of me. I was scared. I didn't know what he was going to do. Then he held out his hand for me and smiled."_

_Would you like to go home, Roxas?" He said my name. How did he know my name? Why was he here? I looked away from him and sighed. I didn't know what to…._

_"__Come on, it'll be okay. Got it memorized?" He smiled at me and he poked his head with his index finger, for some reason that made me feel better, much better. I smiled and agreed. _

_I was taken to a new place and given a black coat. I was introduced to a guy with long silver hair, who was my superior and it seemed he had some ideas in mind for me. Some time later I was fighting. I was fighting a kid named Sora and we seemed to dance as our blades would strike each other. It was a tough battle but I managed to pull through until he took a good swing at me. I fell to my knees and thought it was over. _

_"YOU LITTLE PUNK!?" I heard and Axel was there. He was standing before us with his weapons in hand. I must say I didn't want to be that Sora kid. Axel took care of him, real good. _

_"Hey Axel, thanks." I said shyly as I looked up at him. _

_"Aww, don't mention it." He smiled at me and it was okay. Everything was okay. Until the next day. Axel was called into a meeting. _

_"I don't want to go to Castle Oblivion. Why should I go?" _

_"That's simple, because I order you to." _

_"That's not fair. I shouldn't have to go just because you're suspicious of your own members!" _

_"You'll do as your Superior commands. End of Story." A lancer came flying at Axe's head but he only glared and left during the afternoon. _

_As he stayed at the new castle, he was forced to work with the two snobs of Organization XIII, Larxene and Marluxia. All he thought about was Rox and how he wanted to get away from the two stupid members. As Axel was gone Roxas was fighting again. Fighting against Riku. _

_He was a somewhat stronger opponent, but then he thought of Axel. He moved his fingers to his lips and knew what had to do. Lets just say he won the battle. _

_Later that same day, Roxas sat upon the clock tower, wishing for Axel, missing him dearly. _

_"I heard you won the battle." Roxas gasped and quickly snapped his head upward. Axel. Axel was home. The redhead had sat down and lightly grinned. _

_"Roxas, I missed you." _

_"I missed you too Axel, a lot." _

"Those were good times, weren't they?" Axel asked and I only chuckled as I bit into my ice cream.

"Yeah they were. You wanna go home."

"Sure." We then got up together and opened a portal, walking through it differently this time. We walked into it, side by side, only leaving our ice cream sticks behind.

To Be Continued.............

* * *

Hey Everyone

.com/watch?v=LzKlenTQc8k

This is a video I made to go with it!

I know I have no idea what the song is saying and this video probably has nothing to do with anything that is happening in the song, but it's just background noise sooo yeah.

Anyway I love this song to death and I wanted to make a video and it turned into this.

The next chapter is going to be full out yaoi for ~RoxasNumberXIII,~IceLotusShinobi and everyone else who was willing to help me. I really can't thank you guys enough.

Enjoy guys

XD


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II - Reward

As we entered Axel's room it was already dark, like he had the lights turned off and the curtains covering the windows, all except for one. Kingdom hearts was shinning in through that window. It looked so beautiful, just like him. I smiled as I looked up at him.

He made us stand in front of the bed and he smiled. Why? Why did that smile always make me melt? Why did I feel so calm and weak every time I say that smile. That absolute nothing but pure perfect smile.

He didn't say a word to me yet it was like we were still talking. Talking through our minds and our actions.

My eyes half lidded as he began to slowly move his finger tips around my sensitive face. My breath hitched. He was being so gentle tonight. He wanted to do it like this I guess. Every time was different, every time was amazing and this was no exception.

My eyes completely closed as he now used his full hand to massage my skin. Only my face but this made me feel like nothing else. He was being so calm about it as he would ease a little closer but it was peaceful to me.

He then eased off my shirt and it slid off of me as if it was just a towel. I didn't even feel cold, all I felt was him. I then opened my eyes and caught his eyes. His was glowing in the moonlight while mine sparkled with the stars.

He placed his palm unto my cheek and ran his nose along the rest of my face as he slowly eased me down on the bed. I laid on my back just staring at the ceiling until I saw emeralds, blazing red, a soft toned face, and once again that brilliant smile. A much better sight in my opinion.

He then took hold of my buckle and began to undo it. I suddenly grabbed his hands and he snapped his head up to me. I gazed at him and eased him closer. I just wanted one thing before he started. Just one thing.

I pulled him closer and smiled as I gazed straight into his lively jewels. No matter how calm he acted, his eyes always betrayed him. They were always so alive when we were together. That's what I loved, when those alluring eyes looked at me, I would be gone. I would only belong to him.

But not this time. This time those eyes were not going to stop me from getting the thing I wanted. I got him closer and then leaned up a little myself. Our lips met.

It was so passionate and slow. It was full of emotion. I felt everything in that single kiss. Everything we had shared was all in that one single kiss. This could never be described as perfect, it was better.

That night was like nothing ever. It was everything. Fast, slow, passionate, rough. Like I said it was everything. There was nothing in the world that couldn't describe how I felt.

I smiled up at him. He was making me look up at him the entire time. I couldn't look away, he forbid me to close my eyes. I didn't care though cause this was amazing.

We gazed at each other even when he laid next to me. We had washed and he had changed the sheets for us. I smiled as I cuddled with him and I felt like I didn't even need blankets, in fact blankets only made me feel cold.

All I needed was Axel. He then leaned in close to me and I closed my eyes again, letting out a shaky breath.

"I love you Roxas."

He breathed the only words I ever longed for and died a little every time I heard.

"I love you Axel." I said shakily and gazed back at him. I was in love with him. I will always be in love with him. I was nothing but in love with Axel.

* * *

Hey,

I really thank you all so much and I love you all. All my friends on DA (who this was orignially for) I thank you for sticking with me throught the years and I just feel so blessed to know and have everything you all have done for me.

Characters Square Enix.  
Story Me.


End file.
